dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Todd (Prime Earth)
Conceived in an alleyway, Jason Todd was the son of Katherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd. Jason Todd had a troubled childhood, his parents constantly arguing, and his mother suffering from depression and drug addition. Despite this however, his father tried "showing him the ropes" and got into trouble frequently. Unbeknownst to Jason, he eventually earned the attention of the Crown Prince of Gotham, who wanted to create a Robin for Batman just to ruin. Because of the Joker's actions, his father ended up going to prison, where he would soon die. This left Jason to protect his mother. However, she would later seemingly succumb to drug overdose, though the Joker simply slipped an rare African flower extract into her drugs. This, however, left Jason an orphan. He would turn to the life of a thief in order to survive. Though he did whatever it took to survive, he never would hurt anyone physically. One day, he was injured to the point where he ended up in a medical clinic, where he met Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Though she was kind to him, he ended up stealing prescription drugs from her but was stopped by Batman. Leslie convinced Batman to not have the boy arrested. Eventually, he would end up at Wayne Manor and Bruce would adopt him and reveal to Jason his identity as Batman. He would then offer Jason the role of the second Robin, to which Jason agreed. Robin After six months of intense training, he was out on the field as the second Boy Wonder. Jason was determined to prove himself to the legacy that Dick Grayson had created for the Robin persona. However, he would prove to be trouble. Nightwing would occasionally mentor Jason in various martial arts and fighting techniques to be used in the field. Jason would meet Roy Harper, offering to be his friend in the future should he need one. Death and All-Caste Due to his behavior, he was eventually set on monitor duty. However, Jason would one day find a picture of his mother. Overjoyed the fact his real mother was still alive, he would use all the skills Batman taught him to find his mother. Reunited with his mother, the Joker emerged, who would kidnap and savagely beat the boy before leaving him a storage warehouse with a bomb. The bomb exploded, killing him. However, he was revived by Talia al Ghul, an act in which angered her father Ra's al Ghul. She also pleaded to Ducra, the ancient instructor of the All-Caste, to train the boy. He would develop a romantic attraction to Essence during this time. League of Assassins After leaving the All-Caste, Ducra wanted Jason to let go of his rage and move on. However, Jason thought the only way to get revenge for what the Joker did to him was by rejecting his philosophies and teachings. He eventually joined the League of Assassins, where he would be trained by Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. However, he disliked the fact the group he joined was not interested in justice like he was, but were more interested in self gain. He would eventually leave the League of Assassins and pursue justice elsewhere. Red Hood and the Outlaws Leaving Gotham on the pretense that "the city deserves itself," Jason Todd formed a freelance mercenary team with Roy Harper and Starfire, the "Outlaws". They set up base in the Caribbean. An old acquaintance, Essence, contacted him to warn about the coming danger of The Untitled. They soon found the Untitled had already annihilated former teachers of Jason's, the All-Caste, in one of their bases in the Himalayas. Vowing revenge, the trio headed to the All-Caste's headquarters, seeking out the Chamber of All. In this pool of history, they learn more about their opponent. Here, they are told to supply S'aru, a four millennia old proctor, with a cherished memory before entering. Jason's memory is revealed to be his time as Robin, particularly a evening he and Bruce took off due to Jason being too ill to fight. The trio then fight a rather large monster, though dispose of it with a fair amount of ease due to their building ability to work together. Upon leaving, Todd was offered his cherished memory back, however, he chose to leave it behind. Later, they found and destroyed a member of the Untitled in Middleton, Colorado. Essence then returned that evening, revealing to Jason that she betrayed the All-Caste in favor of the Untitled due to her mother, Ducra, being possessed by them. However, she is swiftly defeated by the Outlaws as they return to their quest. Night of the Owls Shortly after defeating Suzie Su in Gotham, The Outlaws intercept a transmission asking all Batfamily members to help in taking down the Court of Owls. Jason reluctantly agrees and soon finds a talon attacking Mr. Freeze. He breaks up the fight but the talon escapes while he and Mr. Freeze confront each other. Jason follows and tracks down the Talon to an empty Haly's Circus lot, where he 'has a heart-to-heart with a reanimated assassin.' The Talon introduces himself as Xiao Long, and asks Jason to end his life. Starfire and Arsenal defeat Freeze and Jason delivers him to Barbara Gordon (Prime Earth), leaving Gotham soon after. Death of the Family Todd, like the rest of the Batfamily, was requested by Dick Grayson to meet up at the Batcave for a briefing. A few members expressed concern toward Todd being invited, namely Damian Wayne, though Dick was quick to defend him. Bruce then informed them that the Joker had apparently discovered all their identities and was planning on attacking them in private. Todd left but was soon ambushed by the Joker and held captive, along with Tim Drake, in an unknown location. Here, Todd discovered that Joker had effectively been torturing him all his life. Apparently, the Joker had wanted to create a Robin who would cross the line Batman was unwilling to cross. Refusing to give further information, Joker then knocked the duo out. Later, they awoke with the rest of the Batfamily in the cave where they were gassed to kill each other. However, they all managed to become immune from his mind control through the love and trust they shared with each other. Scarred by what he had learned by the Joker and the events that had unfolded, Jason refused to meet up to find out whether Alfred was safe. Despite this, Jason and Bruce had finally reconciled their differences after he discovered Bruce had waited by his bedside after Jason had a particularly dangerous and almost fateful chemical reaction to the Joker's gas. Memory Loss After the events of Death of the Family, Jason went back to the temple of the All-Caste and had all painful memories erased from his mind by S'aru, ultimately resulting in no recollection of his friends, enemies, allies, and experiences. Roy takes him back to their base of operations, where he discovers what he's done and believes himself to be nothing more then a killer. Green Arrow arrives on their island to warn them of a large bounty on the Outlaws heads, but Roy begins to panic, fearing that Oliver had led their enemies to them. Cheshire attacks them after seemingly killing Kori and confronts Jason, saying "We've got a bigger destiny for you." Before she can capture him, Kori attacks her and carries her off the island, followed by Cheshire teleporting away. In the midst of the battle, Jason runs off in an attempt to find out who he really is. League of Assassins -vs- The Untitled While Roy visits Hugo Strange for therapy, Jason continues to drive off but is attacked by several members of the League of Assassins. After his initial defeat, they ask him to go with them and assure him that they won't kill him. he agrees, thinking that he may receive the answers he is looking for. They take him to 'Eth Alth'eban, the city of the League of Assassins, and Bronze Tiger tells him this is where his new life will begin as the new leader of the League of Assassins. Jason begins to explore the ancient city. They gather and tell him that only he knows how to save the League from the Untitled, but he tells them that his memory is gone, therefore he doesn't remember how to defeat the Untitled. Lady Shiva threatens to take control, but as she does so, Roy arrives in the name of the Untitled to destroy the gates to the city. Roy initially seems to have the upper hand but Jason and the League engage him and defeat him. Roy destoys a wall of rock, revealing the "Well of Sin". Jason agrees to lead them provided the league does not kill his friends. The Untitled breach the city soon after and begin to engage the League. As the battle continues, jason confronts the leader and throws him into the well of sins, taking his power away. he is killed and Lady Shiva rounds up the other members. As Jason displays his disdain for Shiva's killing, the last member of the Untitled reveals himself to be Ra's al Ghul, and he resumes control of the assassins once more. Ra's al Ghul Jason is captured and chained soon after. he apologizes to Roy and Kori for all he'd done and, as his friends are being executed, he gains his memories back. He and Cheshire free the Outlaws and Jason enters the well of sins to face Ra's al Ghul. After initially being outmatched, Jason defeats Ra's and takes his power away. Essence (Prime Earth) arrives and helps the Outlaws escape the city, arriving in the Chamber of All. She expresses her thanks and asks if Jason would join in the rebuilding of the All-Caste, but he declines and the three leave the temple. Batman Incorporated Feeling his former protégé deserved a second chance, Batman offered Jason a place in Batman Incorporated as the second Wingman, only asking that he do not reveal his identity to the others. He teamed up with Damian Wayne, who operated under the name Redbird, though Damian was unaware of this. Upon finding out who his partner all this time had been, Damian reacted as hurt and confused. This was doubled by the fact that Bruce then informed him that he was to be benched as Robin until further notice. Despite the fact he was now apart of Batman Incorporated, Jason barely got involved with the team and was not present when Damian was killed. However, he did approach Bruce upon learning of the fourth Robin's demise and attempted to sooth whatever pain he was feeling. However, upon finding his old mentor driven to cruel emotionless drive in his grief to bring Damian back, Jason once again cut himself off from the Batfamily. Eternal | Powers = | Abilities = * : Jason Todd has received training from numerous martial arts masters such as Batman, Nightwing, Bronze Tiger, Lady Shiva and the All-Caste. He was considered their most successful pupil earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. * : Unlike most of the Batman Family, he's one of few who has no problems with the use of firearms. He's a very skilled marksmen when in use of firearms. * : Jason Todd has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman, able to ultimately defeat Ra's al ghul * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Red Hood Costume: after meeting Starfire, Jason dons an older suit, originally belonging to Nightwing found in her possession. The suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol colored red, placed in the center of the chest. *'Venom' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jason Todd was created by Gerry Conway and Don Newton first appearing in . Red Hood was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane first appearing in . Jason Todd's version of Red Hood was an adaptation from the original Red Hood and first appeared in . The latter version of the character was adapted and introduced into the Prime Earth continuity, first appearing as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Scott Lobdell and Kenneth Rocafort. | Trivia = *'Jason Todd' has a confirmed kill count of 83. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sidekicks Category:Batman Family members